


hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

by katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark/pseuds/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark
Summary: When Killian jumps through a portal in answer of Henry’s desperate calls for help, Emma soon finds herself in a strange new town in Seattle with her daughter in tow, a husband and son to find, and a curse to break.





	hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! This is my completed story for the Captian Swan Little Bang this year! I’m so glad I participated in this this year and I’m really happy with how the story turned out :)
> 
> Title from "New Years Day" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Huge thank you to the most amazing beta through all the stressful times we’ve had - I couldn’t have done it without you! It’s been so good getting to work with you and chat about ideas and just the beauty of our ship in general! Also, big thanks to everyone who helped out with revisions :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Hyperion Heights, Present Day

Emma walked the streets of the odd neighbourhood, her daughter at her side. She was looking for him: dark hair and missing hand. It had been a month since she’d seen him last, but it felt like a lifetime.

Elizabeth held her hand, singing a song to herself as she jumped over cracks in the pavement. Emma thought back to memories from Storybrooke, her and Killian swinging her around between the two of them as they walked to Granny’s. She needed to find him. For their daughter, their son waiting for them back in Storybrooke.

It was hard to believe she had three kids now. Charlie was the newest addition, born two years after Elizabeth. The little boy was the spitting image of his father, and was the kindest three year old Emma had ever laid eyes on. Elizabeth herself, a whole six years old, was the rambunctious one, with a rebellious streak to match her Uncle Neal’s.

And then Henry of course, the very reason she was in this town in Seattle. He had left home when he was 18  and was ready to find his own story. As hard as it was to let him go, Emma had known it was the right decision. He needed to have a life outside of quaint little Storybrooke. So he’d left, acting so independent, his mothers and step-father forced to get used to life without the teenager around.

With Charlie’s birth and Elizabeth going through what seemed like the  _ extra _ terrible twos, time flew by. Before they’d known it, the years had flown by.

After four years, they’d gotten the message in the bloody bottle Killian had given him. That stupid message…

“Papa!” Elizabeth cried, ripping her hand away from Emma’s and taking off down the street, colliding with a confused looking Killian Jones. Except it wasn’t Killian. Not really. It was a police officer wearing her husband’s face. She saw him looking around in a clear attempt to locate a parent. Waving her hand, she made her way over.

“Sorry,” she said, grabbing her daughter and moving her back to her side, “she’s a bit excited to be here.”

Killian looked across at her and Emma had to stop herself from jumping into his arms. For a moment, the pair just looked at each other. She could have sworn she saw a spark of recognition in his eyes, but she probably imagined it. He was here, but he wasn’t.

She felt a tugging at her arm, breaking their stare and bringing Emma back to reality. They both laughed to themselves. “Nice to meet you,” he said, nodding in her direction, “Are you two lasses new in town?”

Emma looked down at Elizabeth, then back at Killian, “Yeah. We’re,” she stopped, trying to figure out what would cause the least suspicion, “looking for someone. I think they might be around somewhere.”

Nodding, Killian extended his hand out in front of him. Emma took it without hesitation, “Well if you need anything, come to the police station and ask for me. Officer Rogers, at your service.” The smile on his face was so genuine. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, the pounding growing louder every second.

She nodded gratefully before taking Elizabeth’s hand and continuing down the footpath.

“Mama?” the little girl asked, voice quiet. When Emma looked down, she saw her daughter’s bottom lip trembling, a tell-tale sign she’d learnt to recognise from the second she was born. It meant tears, which meant a big scene.

She knelt in front of Lizzie, taking her quickly into her arms. She ran a hand through her hair, making soothing noises in an attempt to stop the fit that was surely on its way.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay.” Emma pulled away from her daughter, keeping her hands on her little shoulders. She reached forward to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Why doesn’t Papa recognise me? Has he forgotten about me?” she asked, blue eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. Emma let out a sigh, unsure of how to carry on this conversation with a five year old.

“Papa’s just very confused at the moment, Liz. He’s going to be okay, I promise. We just need to be brave to help him. Do you think you can do that?”

She saw the determination light up in her eyes, the same she used to see in Henry’s whenever he got an idea for a new operation. The girl nodded defiantly, sniffing to disguise her tears.

Emma was practically dragged the rest of the way to their hotel, the girl’s stubbornness and determination rivalling that of her parents’. Emma knew, in reality, it was going to take more than bravery to help Killian.

He was cursed. And they had to break it.

Storybrooke, 6 Years Before

They hadn’t really talked about it before that day, not explicitly at least. Sure, there’d been lingering looks exchanged while babysitting before, subtle hints dropped by her mother and father, but the discussion remained non-existent.

Belle and Gold were leaving Storybrooke for a week, something about spending some time to themselves to recover after the drama of the last...forever. Belle had turned to Killian to look after little Gideon; it wasn’t until after the Final Battle that she had found out about that little detail, that Killian had been named as a godfather to the little boy. And that meant Emma had become an honorary godmother.

After months of babysitting for her parents, Emma had become somewhat partial to Storybrooke’s ever-growing population of young children. Between Alexandra, Neal, Robyn, and Gideon, there was always a happy toddler to say hello to in the mornings. And sure, maybe part of the appeal was seeing Killian’s face light up when he saw them, but whatever.

Emma had first noticed it a month before the Final Battle, when Killian had been left to distract Alexandra for Ashley. No one in Granny’s that morning could have denied it: Captain Hook had a soft spot for children. She had suffered jealous looks from the single women of Storybrooke after that, and of course, the hints had started coming.

Granny, her mother, her father, Smee, even bloody Leroy seemed to have something to say.

She feigned annoyance, but couldn’t help but notice the happiness around her.

It had been nearly a year since the last big bad, and happiness was a new staple in Emma Swan-Jones’ surprising life. She woke up every morning with her husband beside her, ate breakfast with Henry, who really was growing up too fast, went on secret lunch dates, and met with her parents at the end of the day. Her life was the fullest it had been in an age. But still…

“Are you really sure it’s okay?”

Emma pulled her gaze away from her husband, bouncing little Gideon in his arms as he moved around the living room, pointing at the many knick-knacks he had moved in from the Jolly. The little boy’s face lit up at every new object, often trying to put trinkets in his gummy mouth.

Taking a moment to process what Belle had asked, she looked back at Belle, “Yeah, of course.” she assured, still only half paying attention, “As you can see, he’s pretty happy with Killian over there.”

The two women looked back over at the pirate, who was now trying fruitlessly to pry his hook away from Gideon’s mouth.

“Yeah, he does.” Belle’s mouth curled into a smirk. She checked her watch before making her way towards her son.

“Now Rumple is waiting in the car, I shouldn’t keep him waiting,” she said, lifting Gideon out of Killian’s arms and into her own.

“Surely you could just crack open a window for him, couldn’t you love?”

Emma rolled her eyes but had to hide her own smile. The two had agreed months before that their feud had to come to an end, and, while both parties were displeased, it had. Killian had grown closer to Belle over the years, and despite Gideon’s villainous time as an adult, he had grown attached to the boy. And so they had made peace. Sort of.

The little boy started babbling in his mother’s arms as Emma moved to put an arm around Killian’s waist. He looked down at her and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. She saw how he watched Belle and Gideon, a mother and a child, and wondered what exactly was going through his head. She had a pretty good idea.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Belle said, no real anger in her voice. She turned her attention back to Gideon, “Now you’re going to be a good boy while Mama and Papa are gone, aren’t you?”

Emma smiled at the happy little baby noises she heard in response.

“You have all our numbers? And you know his eating schedule?” Belle, seemingly delaying her departure as long as possible, started to sound flustered. Remembering her mother’s own anxiety after Neal was born, Emma took it seriously.

“I’m sure he’ll be a dream, Belle. And yes, we’ve got everything. Try not to stress too much, and enjoy your time away.”

The mother let out a deep sigh and gently gave Gideon back to Killian. Pressing a kiss to her son’s forehead and whispering a hushed ‘I love you’, she turned towards the pair once again. “Thank you again. Both of you. We’re both so thankful, even if Rumple won’t say so.”

Killian placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder in reassurance and with a small smile, she was out the door, leaving Emma, Killian, and little Gideon alone. Emma stood by the doorway, leaning against the door jam, watching Killian, who was once again enamoured with the boy. She cleared her throat, raising her brows as he innocently turned to look at her.

“What’s the matter, love?”

Keeping silent, she gestured to the toddler in his arms, “Do you want me to leave you two alone? Someone would think you and that kid were attached at the hip!” Emma laughed.

Killian looked back at her sheepishly, but didn’t take much attention away from Gideon, “Apologies, love. I just...” he let out a sigh, keeping the baby balanced on his hooked arm, “I don’t know if I’m honest. There’s just something...something about him.”

Never did Emma think she’d see the day her wordsmith-of-a-husband lost for words, but the day had come. For a good few moments she let her gaze shift between Killian and the small child in her arms. She could feel Killian’s eyes on her, but did her best to ignore it; she knew what he was thinking, what she was thinking.

Because while they’d never discussed this whole kids thing, it was fairly clear how the both of them felt. She knew it couldn’t be avoided forever, and she didn’t  _ want _ it to be. But they were so happy, so perfect in that moment. Emma didn’t want to mess it up.

Finally meeting Killian’s eyes, she let out a chuckle and moved towards the pair, “Yeah, there’s something about them, isn’t there?”

Silence settled as Emma gave Gideon her finger. The boy grabbed hold of it before reaching up to pull on her hair. She laughed as she saw Killian smile out of the corner of her eye.

Little baby giggles emanated from his mouth, and Emma could practically see Killian melting.

“You know, I’m slightly conflicted, love.”

“Yeah?” she prompted, attempting to pry the boy’s hands away from her face.

“Aye. It’s odd seeing the bloody Crocodile so happy. Never thought I’d live to see the day I was jealous of the man.”

Emma froze, knowing full well this was the clearest he’d ever been about his intentions regarding a family. Henry had been like a son to him for the past years, and he like a father. Of course he would bring this up sooner rather than later. So she sent him a shy smirk and turned towards the kitchen, shooting him a look over her shoulder.

Hyperion Heights, Present Day

She’d tried to keep away from him since that first interaction, but it was harder than expected, especially with Elizabeth jumping at the bit every morning, eager to find everyone in Hyperion Heights. Sometimes she hated the fact her children shared her and Killian’s genes.

The girl had wanted more explanation, of course. Why did Papa not remember her? Why is he a police officer? Why doesn’t he have a hook? Emma tried to cover her bases, but everytime she saw her daughter’s big sad eyes, she knew it was no use; she really was much too perceptive for her age, just like Henry had been.

It’s not like it didn’t kill Emma too. Seeing her husband, her True Love, and her best friend look at her and feel nothing. She’d experienced that before, one too many times for her liking, and it hurt just as much this time. Seeing him separated from his family, from  _ them _ ...she felt sorry for him. If she was by herself, maybe Emma would have let herself think about it a bit more.

But she had Lizzie. She was a mother, and she had to protect her daughter, no matter what.

So she’d kept busy, finding them a hotel, a feat that, given the town was created by a curse, was easy; not a big tourism business in the small corner of Seattle apparently.

Staring into a bowl of lumpy porridge, Emma wracked her brain for a next move. In reality, she knew what she had to do. If Killian was here just as she had expected, that meant two other people were too.

Henry and Regina.

She was excited to see her son. After four years, she couldn’t wait to hear all about his adventures and mishaps. But he would probably be cursed like Killian was.

Having Henry look at her the same way Killian had, no recognition or memory? That might just kill her.

It didn’t help that she had no idea where to look. All they’d managed to find out back in Storybrooke was that Henry, Regina, and Killian had been cursed and had ended up here. No details about their identities, their jobs, anything.

So she settled on a walk.

Elizabeth was ecstatic to be involved in something adventurous. She’d barely left Storybrooke since she was born, only having gone to Boston for a few days right after she’d turned 6 months old. So like any child from a small town, an excuse to go anywhere was exciting.

“Where are we walking to, Mama?” Elizabeth asked, swinging their arms back and forth as her little hand clasped hers. The little girl looked up at her with wide eyes, “Are we going to see Papa again?”

Emma kept walking, looking straight ahead, not wanting to break her daughter’s spirit, “Not today, Liz. We’re just exploring, that’s all.”

Elizabeth was content with that, so they continued down the street. They passed so many people as they walked, and Emma couldn’t help but wonder if they were all cursed too. Did they all have loved ones waiting for them back home?

They passed a bar, some place called  _ Roni’s _ , making a mental note of its location in case she needed a drink afterwards. She found herself staring ahead of her, the big POLICE sign glaring her in the face. That’s where her husband was, working his ass off to no real end.

A young girl, maybe ten years old, came barrelling past her, knocking into Elizabeth as she rushed through.

“Hey!” Emma called out, “Watch where you’re going, kid!”

The girl turned around, dark, shoulder length hair swishing around her shoulders. Brown eyes looked back at hers, holding her stare for a moment before her mouth drops open.

“Emma?” the girl asked, moving back up the street to stand before the pair. Emma wracked her brain for any memory of the girl, but nothing came to mind, “Emma Swan?”

“Actually it’s…”

“Emma Jones. Swan-Jones. Whichever.” she interrupted, Emma snapping her mouth shut. Elizabeth took a step towards the girl before them, standing with her little hands on her hips, A pose she must have learnt from her mother.

“How do you know my mum?” she said in an accusatory voice. The girl looked back and forward between the mother and daughter.

She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows, “That wasn’t in the book.” she said quietly. Before Emma could ask her what she meant, the ten-year-old continued, “My name’s Lucy. I’m your granddaughter.”

More confused than she’d ever been, Emma remained still, both girls standing in front of her, looking up expectantly. Not knowing what to say, she kept quiet. Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed her other hand, Emma now in the middle of the two girls.

“Come on,” she said, urging her into the very bar Emma had noticed before, “Come see everyone.”

\--

“So, if you’re awake, and you’re here...wait, why are you here?” Lucy rambled as she walked them into  _ Roni’s _ . Elizabeth, still skeptical of the newcomer, stood behind her mother, peering out from around her legs.

“Look, Lucy. I don’t know who you are, but I’m here for my husband.” she replied, briefly looking around the bar as she spoke. There was a man sitting alone, familiar for some reason.

“And  _ my  _ Papa!” Elizabeth chimed in.

Lucy turned to them, throwing her arms up in the air, “He’s here! You’re looking for Killian Jones! He’s a cop here.”

Lucy knew her stuff, knew about the curse. But there was one part of her story that didn’t make any sense to her.

“Henry!” Lucy called, running over to the man Emma had spotted before at the bar.

Henry. She had thought he’d looked familiar. He was older, really truly grown up. But it was him. That little boy that had brought her to Storybrooke when he was ten years old. And if Lucy thought she was her granddaughter…

“Hey, Lucy. Who’s this?” Henry asked, gesturing to Emma as they walked up behind her. Lucy looked between the two of them in disbelief.

“Dad! Come on! It’s Emma, your mum!” she protested.

Emma really didn’t know what to think. This was her son, her cursed son, and this was his daughter somehow. But it had been a month since Killian had gotten their son’s message and travelled to help him. He would have been about 21? 22?

“Lucy, really? You’re dragging more people into this?” Henry said, looking down at Lucy. He looked up at Emma, stopping her heart for a split second, “I’m really sorry. She has a bit of an overactive imagination.”

Emma waved her hand, dismissing the apology. But she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

Emma took her phone out of her pocket and, feigning surprise, said, “God, that’s the time. Sorry, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to be going.” Henry nodded politely as she started to move away from the bar.

Before Emma could turn away, Lucy jumped off her stool and walked to them, “Come find me in the morning. I’ll meet you at the garden, across from Belfrey Tower. We can try and figure out how to break this curse.”

Storybrooke, 6 Years Before

It had been a long week, there was no denying it. But Belle and Gold soon arrived home and came to take Gideon.

“He really wasn’t any hassle?” Belle asked, clearly overjoyed by being reunited with her son.

“Nope,” Killian replied, leaning casually against the doorway, “and pretty much stuck to his schedule, too.”

Belle smiled and thanked them both again. As soon as the door shut closed, Killian moved to stand behind Emma with arms slung around her hips. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, his scruff rubbing against the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Should be able to get some peace and quiet now, hey love?” he whispered, slowly moving them both towards the stairs.

“Hmm,” Emma murmured, “I think I know exactly what you’re insinuating here, and I can promise you, it won’t be quiet.”

“Is that right, Swan?”

Emma could only nod.

“Well then. I’m going to pop in the shower real quick, then I’ll see what I can do for you.” Killian released his grip on her hips and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek as he passed her up the stairs. Emma watched him go, letting out a soft laugh that probably came out more as a sigh than anything.

Following her husband’s steps up the stairs, she passed the spare rooms on her way to her own.

As the Dark One, Emma used to walk around these rooms, allowing herself to imagine a version of the home full of life and laughter. Those things, so far away at the time, seemed all too real now. It wasn’t just a figure of her imagination. It was a real possibility, one that she wanted with everything in her.

Emma froze when she realised what she’d just thought. She saw all of it, in that one second.

Looking around the room one final time, Emma smiled and turned back to move down the hall to where Killian would be waiting. She quickly changed into her comfiest pajamas and laid out on the mattress, propping herself up on one hand. She stared out the large window to her right, barely noticing Killian walk back into the room.

“You alright, Emma?” he asked, rubbing a hand through his still-damp hair. He moved towards the bed, careful to fold his clothes before laying them in the hamper. His determination to keep a clean living space had annoyed her endlessly in the beginning, but it soon became endearing.

Emma pulled her eyes away from the window and put them on Killian. Quicker than she could comprehend, he was sitting on the bed and reaching to remove the straps that held his brace in place. Normally she would offer her help, but wrapped up in her thoughts, she just took in the sight. Finished, he swung his legs onto the bed before rolling over until he was half on top of her.

“Now,” he began, placing a quick peck on her lips, “about that peace and quiet.” He leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. Emma let her other arm fall down his back, pressing him closer to her, his weight a welcome force. The kiss grew more heated, quickly becoming a clash of open mouths and tongues. Killian moved his head to her neck, burying his face there while pressing soft kisses at the junction of her neck, spurred on by Emma lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She could feel him everywhere, all over her.

Pressing back into the pillows, giving herself some space, she pressed a hand to Killian’s chest. Both taking deep breaths, he ran a hand through her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. Neither of them said anything, as if waiting for the other to speak first.

If that didn’t sum up the past few months, she didn’t know what did.

“I want to have a baby.”

Killian froze above her, and neither of them spoke for a moment. Eyes locked, they both remained still. Emma let out a breath and closed her eyes, placing a hand on Killian’s chest

“Shit, that didn’t come out right. It should have been more romantic or profound or…” Emma felt a hand cup her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by the biggest smile she’d seen in a lifetime, “What?” she whispered.

She never got used to the way he looked at her, even after the year of marriage.

“Emma,” he said, voice quiet, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.” Placing a quick kiss on her lips, Killian rolled back onto his side, clearly braced for further conversation. Emma turned with him, the pair lying facing each other, legs tangling together as they tried to move ever closer.

“You could have said something, you know!” Emma scoffed, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. Killian rolled his eyes.

“Aye, I know.” he replied, moving his hand from her hip back to her face, “I’ve always waited for you to make the first move before. Also, I didn’t want to...risk it if I’d misread something, or…”

“I promise, you didn’t.” Emma interrupted, running a hand over his bare chest, “I just… I don’t know, we got married so we could spend the rest of our lives together, and I want to...experience this with you. We’re a team, and I trust you, and...I don’t know, you know I’m not good at this.” her face turned red as she simply ran out of words.

How do you tell someone you want to create and raise life with them? That you trust them enough to go on this crazy-ass journey of parenting with them? That not only do you trust them with your life, but with one you’ll create together? It seemed like too much to say.

“Swan, just being with you is everything to me, you know that. Adding this on top of everything else? I don’t know if words can express that. Having my  _ own child _ ? It’s something I never thought I would ever accomplish. You’re giving me that chance, love.”

Emma allowed herself ten seconds to process his words.  _ Accomplish _ . He treated this as some sort of opportunity created by divine intervention.

“It won’t be easy. Neither of us have any clue about raising a kid, and I don’t have a great track record.” she said, trying to keep her voice light and self-deprecating. From the look in Killian’s eyes, it wasn’t working, “I know things are different now, really. And I know you’d be an amazing partner through it all.”

Emma stopped, but before Killian could say anything, she picked up again.

“When I was in jail and I was pregnant with Henry, the nurses were not great people. My, umm. My first real appointment I had, I tried to be positive. Like, maybe I could do it, you know?”

Killian nodded, following along with all the concern in the world.

“It started off okay, but like I said, the nurses weren’t too great. They asked questions about Neal, about where he was,  _ who _ he was. So, naive girl I was, I told them. But then they turned it all around on me, saying I was an idiot for getting myself into this mess. That young girls like me didn’t have any business being in relationships, let alone being mothers.”

“Well, like I said I was a scared young girl, so I really took it to heart. I believed them. And now, I mean...I guess some doubts are still pretty fresh in my mind.”

Nodding, Killian looked around the room, opening and closing his mouth a few times before seeming to settle on words, “Emma. It will forever haunt me that you had to grow up the way you did. I can  _ promise _ you, giving up Henry was the strongest thing you could have done. No matter what anyone tells you, Swan, you loved him first. As for now, if this really is something you want, we’ll get through it together. There is no one else I would want to share this with, love. And no one else I would trust with my child more than you.”

Sniffling, Emma eventually replied, “That was a good answer.” before leaning forwards to press their foreheads together, “We’re really going to do this.” she half-asked, biting her lip. Killian simply nodded.

“Aye, love. We are.”

Before either of them could do anything, the pair broke into little laughs. It was incomprehensible after so long of holding this back. But now it was reality. Their reality.

A thought struck her out of nowhere, pulling back from her husband. “I think I want to talk to Henry.”

Killian, if anything, looked pleased, “Aye, love. I think that may be best, given the history.” Emma simply nodded and shuffled around to rest on his chest. Her chin on his chest, she looked up at him, a smile plastered across her face.

She saw an exact copy looking back at her.

Hyperion Heights, Present Day

Emma wasn’t going to lie, Lucy kind of freaked her out. Not only because she was apparently a grandmother, which really was depressing enough, but because it meant this curse, whoever had cast it, was a little different than what she’d seen before.

Sure, Henry had aged in Storybrooke during the first curse, but that really had been ten years. This? It had only been a month since Killian had left, and so the curse had to have been cast sometime in the last 30 days.

Definitely not enough time for a kid to age ten years.

Against her better judgement, Emma went to meet the ten year old. Elizabeth, still a little suspicious of it all, constantly asked questions.

“If she’s really Henry’s kid, who’s her mother?” she asked. They’d found the tower Lucy had mentioned, as well as the small garden next to it. It was almost comical, the huge tower looming over the small lot. Emma could see Lucy standing a little ways in, looking into what appeared to be a well, her back turned to them.

Only half listening to what her daughter had asked, she shook her head and replied, “I don’t know, sweetheart.”

Lucy turned at the sound of her voice and came rushing towards them, “You came, you came!” she said, practically launching herself at Emma. Slightly startled by her affection, she smiled and lightly rubbed the girl’s back.

“Yeah, we did.” she said, pulling away from the embrace, “Because I want some answers, and you seem to have them.”

Lucy just nodded and dragged her to a bench, urging her to sit down.

“What do you want to know?” Lucy asked, eyebrows raised and ready for any question, clearly excited to have someone who wanted to listen. Emma remembered Henry before the first curse had been broken. No one believed what he was saying. That’s how Lucy was feeling now.

Emma sighed, wondering where to begin.

“Okay, first things first.” she took a breath, “You said that your Henry’s daughter. As in my son Henry.”

A nod.

“And you’re what, ten years old?”

A nod.

“How is that possible when the curse was only cast a month ago?”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock, “A month? That’s all it’s been for you?”

It was Emma’s turn to nod, jostling Elizabeth on her lap to keep her entertained. “Hey, Liz. Wanna go look at the pretty flowers?” Emma asked, pointing over to a bed of colour. With barely a glance back at her mother, Elizabeth hopped down and made her way over.

“Don’t go too far!” Emma called out, receiving only a half nod in response.

“Time is moving faster here. Like  _ significantly _ faster, apparently.” Lucy began, trailing off towards the end of the sentence. Before Emma could even ask her next question, the girl started up again, “And for some reason, Officer Rogers, Roni, and my dad aren’t aging like everyone else.”

Emma nodded slowly. She’d been involved in too many curses to start considering  _ why _ . Magic worked in odd ways.

“Right,” she began, starting to understand, “and who cast this curse?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, but her face darkened. Her answer surprised her.

“My step-grandmother.”

Emma must have looked as confused as she felt, because she quickly clarified, “My mum’s step-mother. Not Regina.”

Letting out a breath of relief, she felt reassured that Regina wasn’t behind this.

“And that would be?” Emma trailed off, waiting for an answer.

“Lady Tremaine, otherwise known as Victoria Belfrey.” Lucy replied, gesturing to the tower looking over them, “My mum’s Cinderella. She and my dad are True Love.”

“True Love, huh?” Emma asked, a smile forming on her face. Lucy nodded adamantly. “How come they can’t break the curse themselves?”

Crossing her arms, Lucy answered, “Because they’re both cursed. Same way your parents couldn’t break the curse in Storybrooke. They don’t remember each other. True Love’s Kiss doesn’t work with a memory curse.”

Emma thought back to the time Killian had tried to do just that after the missing year. Was that why it hadn’t worked back then?

“But now that you’re here,” she started, getting more excited by the second, “you can break the curse! We just need to get Officer Rogers to fall in love with you and BAM!”

“Will we get Papa back then?” Elizabeth’s little voice asked. Lucy whipped around and nodded quickly before Emma could say anything.

Her daughter looked up at her, Killian’s eyes looking back at her. She never could say no to them.

“Alright.” she started, both girls high fiving and laughing, “Let’s go find this husband of mine,” she said to herself, taking Elizabeth by the hand and beckoning Lucy to follow them back onto the street.

Storybrooke, 6 Years Before

If she had put off having the conversation with Killian, she was waiting until Doomsday to tell Henry. Killian was helpful, insisting that there was no reason to be putting it off.

“Henry will understand, love.” he insisted for the hundredth time that week, “You know you did, when your parents had Neal.”

Emma knew that. And she knew that Henry would never hold giving him up against her. Hell, the kid had understood at ten years old.

She decided she had to do it. Sooner rather than later.

So when Killian conveniently left the dinner table, nodding towards Henry as he left, Emma knew it was time.

“Hey, kid,” she said, clearing her throat before getting up out of her seat, “come help me wash up.” Grumbling as he went, Henry collected the plates and carried them to the sink where Emma was waiting with soapy water and a whole lot to say. Taking a breath, she began, determined not to beat around the bush.

“So how’s Violet?”

_ Damn it, Emma. _

A suspicious look in his eyes, Henry replied, “She’s good.” Emma nodded slowly.

Henry placed the plate into the water before turning to his mother. “What do you want to talk about?”

Emma feigned innocence, eyes widening. Damn, the kid knew her too well for his own good. Or really, her own good. Shaking her head, she continued drying.

“Why would you think I want to talk about anything?”

“Because you already know how Violet is, so you’re clearly trying to butter me up for something.” he shot back, a smug grin on his face.

They both stayed quiet, Emma accepting defeat. She was readying herself, trying to find the words. God, why had she insisted to do this on her own?

“Okay.” Emma sighed, “You’re right. I do want to talk to you. It’s...a bit of a big deal, so I need you to be honest, right?”

A nod.

“Okay. You know how much Killian and I love you, yeah?” Henry’s face changed, suddenly more serious than joking.

“Yeah, mum, I know. Honestly, it’s…” He paused. “You want to have a baby, don’t you?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat, nearly frozen as her son’s face stayed serious. She opened her mouth as if to start speaking, but really didn’t know what she would say.

“Look, Henry. Killian and I have been thinking about this for a while, and we really think that, you know, we’re really ready for this. All three of us. We want you to be happy too.”

Henry’s face morphed into a smile and Emma thought she was going to collapse with relief.

“Mum,” he said, moving to put both hands on her shoulders. Because he was tall enough to do that now. “That’s awesome! You two are going to be great parents, honestly, speaking from experience. And I’ve actually been wondering how long this was going to take.”

Emma, mid-laugh, reached forwards to pull her son in for a hug, “Really kid? You’re not just saying that are you? Cause I know how you might feel and…”

“Mum, seriously. I promise you, I’m happy. This is going to be awesome!” he interrupted, picking up the plate he had put down during the conversation.

“Still have to get pregnant first, Henry.” she continued, raising a brow at him, laughing when he gave the reaction she was hoping for. His face scrunched up, almost visibly cringing from the thought, “Okay, I really don’t need to hear that.” he insisted.

Patting her son in the back, the pair continued their task until Killian returned from downstairs, raising his brow at Emma, who nodded, smiling as she turned back to the sink.

Hyperion Heights, Present Day

It turns out she didn’t have to look for long. After leaving Lucy at the garden, Emma took Elizabeth back down the main street towards the Police station they’d seen the previous day.

Turns out they didn’t even have to go in.

Emma whipped her head around quickly as she heard the police siren, a habit forged after a long time of both running from cops and acting as one.

“Mama, why are the police here?” Elizabeth asks, tugging on Emma’s hand. It didn’t take her long to recognise the man driving the car, though, “It’s Papa!” She ran towards the side of the pavement where Killian pulled over and exited the car.

“My two favourite new citizens.” he exclaimed, happily playing along as Lizzie ran up and gave him yet another unprecedented hug. Making her way towards the two, watching them as she went, Emma couldn’t help but feel sad.

“Morning, Officer.” Emma greeted, tucking her hands into her back pockets. Remembering her task, Operation Make Killian Fall In Love, she gave him one of the smiles she saved just for him back in Storybrooke. Just as usual, the smile she got in return was worth it.

“I don’t think I got your name yesterday, love.” Killian asked, scratching behind his ear. Emma reached for Elizabeth, pulling her close in front of her.

“Emma. Emma Swan-Jones.” she replied, holding her hand out for a handshake. Instead, just as she had hoped, she got a kiss on the hand. Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin with excitement.

“You like my Mama, don’t you. Do you love her?” she asked, practically bobbing up and down. Emma laughed, trying to pass off her daughter’s comment, but Killian’s face turned serious and knelt down to be eye level with the little girl.

“I don’t know about love, lass. But between you and me,” he lowered his voice in a mock-whisper, “your mother seems like a lovely lady.”

“She is, she’s the best Mama in the world, and she loves you!”

Killian glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow like he so often did. Emma rolled her eyes, silently cursing her daughter, “Again with the enthusiasm, Lizzie.” she chided. She knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with him if Elizabeth was around.

As if in answer to her prayer, Henry walked past them. “Officer Rogers.” he nodded in the man’s direction.

Killian nodded back. “Morning, lad.” he replied, a friendly tone to his voice. It was nice to see them somewhat together, even if they were cursed in this neighbourhood.

“Hi! Henry, right?” Emma called, stopping Henry in his tracks.

He walked backwards, a small smile on his face, “Yup, that’s me. And you’re my supposed mother, yes?”

Emma couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “Sure am. Emma. Hey, could you do me a favour?” Henry raised his brows, but looked open enough to suggestion, “Feel like looking after this little one for an hour or so?”

Elizabeth’s eyes lit up, clearly excited at the prospect of spending time with the brother she had hardly known. It was a long shot, asking him this, but she thought she’d give it a go. Killian had made his way back to his car, a call on the radio coming through in a static wash of noise.

“Uh, yeah. I can do that.”

Giving her thanks to Henry, she hovered around the curb while waiting for Killian to reammerge. Eventually, he did and she couldn’t help but be startled every time she saw him.

She banished the thought. He was in there. She just had to find him, like he had done for her all those years ago in New York.

“So,” he began, “how are you liking the lovely Hyperion Heights?” Emma could hear the humour in his voice. Clearly the sentiment was not sincere.

“Great, from what I’ve seen.” she replied, “How about you give me a tour sometime?” she continued, keeping her voice light and flirty. She held his gaze for a moment, seeing if he would break. He did, looking down at the ground and then back to the car.

“Umm, how about right now, Swan?”

Emma didn’t think twice and took the offered seat in the passenger side of the car. Part of her ached to just tell him the truth, that what Elizabeth had told him was true. She knew she couldn’t, but the temptation…

She hadn’t even noticed the car starting, but soon enough the engine roared to life and Emma was in the seat with Killian beside her.

Static cut through the car as the police radio sounded. Killian made a move to turn it off.

“Apologies, lass. Shouldn’t be worrying about business right now.” he said politely. Emma stopped him, reaching out for the stereo. Their hands touched for what would have only been a millisecond, but it was enough. She looked up at Killian and found him staring towards her, eyes wide in shock.

She let herself stare for a minute before letting out a dry chuckle, “It’s okay.” she started, “I’m a sheriff back in my hometown, I’m used to it.”

Killian shook his head slightly and laughed, focusing back on the road and letting the police radio ring out, “ _ A  _ sheriff?” he asked, “Not  _ the  _ sheriff?”

“Yeah,” Emma said, eyes still focused out the window at the passing shops and businesses, “I sort of co-sheriff with…” she drifted off.

“The person you’re here looking for?” Killian finished for her, eyes moving from the road to her in quick little bursts. Emma smiled sadly and nodded.

“And your daughter is here because?” he asked again, clear amusement in his voice, “You two close to your partner?”

_ You have no idea _ , she thought but kept her mouth shut, “Something like that.” she said quietly, “It’s a small town, everyone’s sort of, family, I guess.” Killian nodded, now keeping his eyes on the road.

“Aye, lass. It’s a similar thing here, really.” he started, “People tend to mistake Henry and I for brothers.” Emma had to hide her smirk, turning to face the window to hide it from him. “And,” his voice turned solemn, “I, um, know what it’s like to lose someone you care about, it’s never easy.”

Emma looked towards him. He had a far-off expression on his face, the one Emma recognised from countless nights of bad dreams and memories.

“It must be hard for your daughter, too.” he continued, “Young ones never quite understand these sorts of things.” Keeping her eyes on him, Emma nodded in response.

Before she could say anything, Killian began sprouting off information about the town and, to Emma’s surprise, he painted quite a clear picture. Speaking of…

“What’s the deal with this Belfrey woman?” she asked. A cop had to be a good person to ask, even if the lady was a secretive, high and mighty villain. Anything would be valuable. Killian let out a dry chuckle.

“You mean the all powerful Victoria Belfrey? Or her daughter?” he replied. Emma caught on the word ‘daughter’.

“The former, to start with.” Emma said, gesturing with her hand. Killian let out a sigh before launching into the life and times of Victoria Belfrey.

“She owns a big business firm, but her power doesn’t stop there. She has a habit of knowing everything about everyone and sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.” Emma nodded. “She is also Jacinda’s step mother.”

Emma ran the name through her mind but it didn’t ring any bells. “Lucy’s mother. Apologies, I thought you’d know her.”

She shook her head in an effort to dismiss his apology.  _ Lucy’s mother,  _ she thought. Theoretically, that meant this Jacinda was Cinderella, Henry’s true love.

“And her daughter’s Ivy. I’ll admit, I don’t really know too much about her, but apart from a serious case of entitlement and privilege she seems harmless enough.”

Of course there had to be an evil stepsister.

“Right, one of those families I guess.” Emma replied as the car slowed, pulling up to the curb outside Roni’s. Through the large window she could see Henry sitting at the bar talking with Regina of all people. It didn’t take her long to find Lucy and Elizabeth, who were running around the tables, drawing her attention from her friend. As soon as Lizzie saw the car however, her attention became divided.

Before she could open the car door, Killian was there opening it for her.

_ I’m always a gentleman. _

“Thank you, Officer.” she said, letting out a chuckle as she rose from the seat.

“MAMA!” shouted Elizabeth, as she came sprinting towards the pair. Her daughter’s antics never failed to make her smile. She opened her arms as the little girl launched herself at her, already babbling on about what she and Lucy had been up to.

Killian let out a chuckle from behind them, alerting Lucy of his presence. “Officer!” she exclaimed.

“Have you done it yet?” Lucy asked, walking up behind Elizabeth. Both of the girls had stars in their eyes, looking from Killian to Emma. She looked towards Killian, who was scratching behind his ear, a nervous tick of his.

“Done what?” Emma asked curiously, running her hand through Liz’s hair.

“Papa wants to ask you on a date, Mama! Like he used to in…” Emma cut her off before she could continue, shooting apologetic eyes at her husband.

“I’m really, sorry. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” She shot daggers at her daughter as she spoke, but Killian’s reply took her by surprise.

“She’s not too far off, love.” he said, his blue eyes meeting her green ones, “What’d you say? Fancy a meal tonight? Or even just a drink?”

Emma didn’t need to think twice.

“A meal would be great. Anywhere good around here?” She raised her eyebrows and tucked her hands in her back pockets. This seemed way too familiar, the nervous flirting. This was the ‘them’ from ten years ago. Things had changed quicker than Emma could ever believe.

“Meet me at the station and we’ll finish our tour.” he replied, taking a small step towards her, “7 o’clock?”

Emma nodded, mouth curling into a pleased smile.

“Good.” he said, moving back towards his car. “Oh,” he started, “do you need someone to watch Elizabeth?”

The girl in question had already taken off with Lucy, the pair celebrating ‘their’ success. As she looked at the girls, Henry appeared out of the corner of her eye.

“I’d be happy to watch her for you.” he offered confidently. Emma’s heart was about to burst. Her son had grown into the man she’d always wanted him to be. Emma made a fuss, insisting that she could find someone else, but it was never even a question.

There was no one she’d trust more. Except maybe Killian.

_ Crap _ , she thought,  _ I’m going to have another first date with Killian. _

Storybrooke, 6 Years Before

Honestly, it was harder than they had originally thought, considering their healthy sex lives. Why was it, that this time, when she actually wanted the child, it seemed so futile?

“You’re considerably older this time around, love.” Killian would always remind her, “It may take more time, but it will be worth the wait two hundred times over, I’m positive.”

And of course, she couldn’t bring herself to argue with that sentiment. For a while, Emma wondered if that was the problem: that she was too old. And, being honest, it’s not like Killian was the youngest guy she’d been with. It played on her mind, stressing her out to the point of exhaustion.

Four months in, her parents figured out something was off. Emma cringed away from her mother every time she would try to start a conversation. The last thing she needed was someone else asking her things and telling her things she already knew.

But sometimes it got too much.

Finally forcing herself out of bed at 11:00am, she decided she wanted,  _ needed _ to talk. So, with Killian out working with her father, she made her way to her parents’ farmhouse.

Snow answered the door with Neal in her arms, who automatically stretched his arms towards Emma.

“Emma!” her mother exclaimed, “Is everything okay?”

Automatically on the defensive, she replied shorty, “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be? Does something need to be wrong for me to come see my mother?”

Instantly taking in her daughter’s tense shoulders, Snow led her into the house, moving to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Emma sat in silence as she waited, watching little Neal playing with blocks on the carpet.

“So,” Snow started, “What’s wrong?”

“Um, I guess there’s just been,” she reached for the right way to say it, “stuff, going on recently with Killian and I and it’s stressing me out. Which really isn’t ideal when you’re trying to get pregnant and nothing seems to be happening and you start wondering…”

“Emma, Emma, stop.” her mother interrupted, silencing her incoherent ramblings, “You and Killian are trying for a baby?” Snow’s voice was full of curiosity.

She smiled, but looked down into her mug, “Yeah, I guess so.  _ Trying  _ being the main word though.”

Snow’s brow furrowed, “How long?”

“Four months.”

Her mother nodded slowly, reaching across and laying a hand on Emma’s, the supportive gesture making her heart jump.

“Emma, what you’re doing is a truly amazing,  _ amazing _ thing. And sometimes, amazing things take a little more time to happen.. You just have to have hope that things are going to work out the way they should, and before long you’ll have a mini pirate running around the house.” she said.

“Look, Emma, when this happens, it’ll be so worth the risks and frustration it took to get there.”

Emma smiled over at her, “Thanks mum. Killian’s been perfect and amazing through all of this. I just wish it could happen sooner.”

Snow leaned across, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Emma rested her head on her mother’s arm, and suddenly, it was as if she was a little girl, seeking her mother for advice and attention.

“It’ll happen, Emma.” Snow said softly, “You just have to believe.”

Hyperion Heights, Present Day

Going on a first date with her husband of a good seven years was not something Emma had forseen. And yet there she was, sitting across from him at dinner. This was the first date jitters they’d felt all those years ago; more so for Killian, but Emma felt them too. She knew what she had to do, and if the man sitting across from her was still her Killian, it shouldn’t be difficult.

The usual small talk was out of the way by the time they reached the restaurant and before long they’d settled into the easy flow of conversation Emma was used to.

“So tell me about Elizabeth. She seems like a good lass.” he asked. Emma smiled, warmed by the fascination he seemed to have when it came to Lizzie, even when he didn’t know she was his.

“Yeah, she is.” Emma began, “She’s five, a bit of a princess, but generally a good kid. She gets her attitude from me unfortunately.”

Killian laughed at that, his smile reaching his eyes as he reached for his glass. Taking a sip, he replied, “Really? Should I be worried?” He winked and picked up his fork for another bite. The conversation died off for a second, quiet laughs filling the silence. Killian, having finished his mouthful, started again.

“From what I’ve seen, Swan, you make for a fantastic mother.”

Emma had to stop herself from tearing up.  _ God _ she loved this man, and it hit her, not for the last time, just how hard this all was. Being with him, but not  _ really _ being with him all at once. Lost in her thoughts, it took her a second to realise he had spoken.

“Huh?” she asked gracefully.

“I was just asking of the whereabouts of her father. Unless you don’t wish to speak of it.” The way he looked across at her reminded Emma of a long time ago, when their relationship was still brand new. It was the careful ‘I’ll leave this up to you, it’s your call’.

She racked her brain for something,  _ anything _ she could say that wouldn’t create suspicion. Much to her despair it was harder than Emma had thought. “Um…” she started, looking at her plate, “It’s kind of complicated. We’re not, like, together or anything. At the moment.”

Not exactly a lie.

Killian nodded slowly, clearly processing the information. “So I don’t need to worry about him trying to win you back?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma let out a laugh.

“Nope, don’t think so.” She reached across the table to lay her hand on top of his. “I’m all yours.”

He looked across at her, and for a moment she saw that look again, the same one from the car that morning when they’d touched hands over the radio. Emma remembered years ago, during the first curse, when she’d kissed Graham. He started to remember. Was it possible that Killian was feeling the same thing?

Did that mean he was starting to fall in love with her again?

“Good.” he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

After a heated stare lasting perhaps a little bit too long, they went back to their meals, Emma moving her hand back to her own lap. Emma started up conversation again, this time avoiding questions regarding herself. “So, tell me something about you.” she prompted. “How did you end up as a cop?”

Emma seriously doubted the answer would be ‘I was cursed by an evil witch’, but she was curious either way. Pirate turned small town sheriff raised enough questions, but pirate turned town police officer?

“It’s all a bit of a blur, really.” he started, a far off look in his eyes. “When I arrived in town I got caught up in a missing persons case and just sort of ran with it.”

Emma nodded thoughtfully, taking another sip of her drink. “Who were you looking for?” she asked. “Or is it some super secret cop business?” Her heart lightened at his laugh; seeing him happy after a month of not seeing him, period.

“Well, it  _ is  _ super secret cop business,” he started, “but for you, I’ll let it slip.” He took a deep breath in before beginning again.

“There was a woman with a daughter and son living below my apartment. Well, I don’t really know what happened since the case was declared close, but they went missing.”

Emma knew what this was. It was the curse, telling him things that were some twisted version of the truth. She was the woman. Elizabeth and Charlie were the kids. She wanted to respond, but Killian continued.

“I’ve never been able to take my mind off it since.” he said quietly. “Which is odd, considering I barely ever met them.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she locked eyes with him, her forearms moving to rest on the table. “Sometimes people just feel connected, I guess.” He nodded, a sad smile forming on his face as he looked down at his plate.

Emma moved her hand once more, taking his in hers. “It’s not a bad thing, Killian. Commitment is a good thing.” It wasn’t until the words were out of her mouth that she realised how they sounded. “For a cop, I mean. Why give up the case?” she asked, still somewhat curious as to what this curse was doing to her husband, and happy for the change in subject.

Killian let out a huff, something closer to anger than anything. “Belfrey.”

“I seem to be hearing that name a lot these days.” Emma joked, but Killian’s eyes stayed dark. It made sense to close the case; couldn’t have Killian snooping around and figuring stuff out. Killian turned his palm under hers, grabbing hold of it tightly.

“Maybe she’s right, though.” he suggested. “A cop should be focused on more than a silly closed case.” He sounded resigned, like he had when they’d first met.

“I don’t think it’s silly.” she replied, shaking her head. “It’s important to you. If it helps, I think you’ll find them one day.”

Killian looked across at her, eyes meeting hers in a sincere gaze. “Thank you, Emma. That means a lot.”

They both just smiled for a moment before they fell back into a comfortable silence. Maybe, just maybe, she’d given him a bit of hope.

Now all she had to do was deliver. And she would. Because there is no way their kids were growing up without a father.

Nor she without her husband.

\--

It was later that night, picking Elizabeth up from Henry’s, that Emma realised how much she missed her boys. All of them stood in Henry’s apartment watching fondly as Lucy and Elizabeth, approaching full fledged sleep deprivation, dashed around the living area. Having them both here reminded her of home, and home reminded her of the family she’d left behind.

Her parents. Her brother. Little Charlie.

_ I’m getting his father back,  _ she told herself. And she knew it had to be done. They should be home, in Storybrooke, with the rest of their family.

Leaving Henry’s, Killian walked Emma and Liz back to their hotel, the little girl swinging between them down the footpath. She rambled on about what her and Lucy had gotten up to, and by the sounds of things, Emma was going to have to apologise to Henry the next day. 

“...and then we moved  _ all  _ the furniture around, and played the-floor-is-lava game, and it was  _ so  _ much fun!” Emma rolled her eyes fondly where Killian feigned a wide look.

“That does sound like fun, love.” he replied, winking at Emma over Elizabeth’s head. The little girl nodded very seriously as she jumped over cracks in the footpath.

They arrived at the hotel sooner than Emma would have liked, and all of a sudden, she was nervous.  _ God _ , she wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her. Was one date enough? She hadn’t really thought about it, having been lost in the night’s activities. This could all be over in the next few minutes.

“Elizabeth, why don’t you go on inside, I’ll be in in a second.” Emma said, holding the door open for her daughter. Wrapping her little arms around Killian’s waist, she did as she was told.

She turned on her heel to face Killian, his eyes still fixed on the spot where Elizabeth had disappeared from. “I know I’ve said it before, lass,” he started, “but she really is a lovely girl.” Emma let out a laugh, stepping closer to Killian and running her hands down his arms, linking his hands in hers between them.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

“As is her mother, if you ask me.” he added. She could see his gaze flicking from her eyes to her lips, no doubt what she was doing also. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, and they were so close Emma could practically feel his breath on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, his lips were on hers.

The first thing she noticed was the distinct lack of magical, True Love rainbow magic, but she didn’t let herself ponder on that. She knew it would come, because it would have to. They were True Love, no denying it.

But she was kissing him again. And it felt like the first time and the last, like it had been fifty years, but then also no time at all. His lips moved on hers, slow and nervous at first. He pulled away suddenly.

“Apologies, Emma. I don’t know what got into me, I…”

She grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back towards her, their bodies clashing together as they moved together once more. Emma could feel the difference in his kiss, now more confident and brave.

Conscious of Elizabeth in the room behind them, most likely listening in at the door, Emma pulled away reluctantly.

Their foreheads were pressed together when Killian laughed, pulling back further to look her in the eyes, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

_ God, _ she loved him.

They stood there smiling at each other before Emma gestured to the door. “I better go get this one into bed.” she said, Killian nodding understandingly.

“Of course. I hope you had a good night, lass.”

She let him go, and as he turned away, Killian threw a cheeky smile over his shoulder. Shaking her head, smile now permanently plastered on her face, she headed inside, ready to face the burning questions on the mind of her daughter. Instead, she saw little Elizabeth dead to the world on the couch, clearly exhausted by the evening with her brother and...niece?

Shaking her head, too tired to contemplate the complicated family tree, she picked Elizabeth up and carried her to bed. Tucking her in and pressing a kiss to her forehead, Emma moved to her bed, practically throwing herself onto the mattress.

So what if it was going to take a few more dates for Killian to fall in love with her again? She had him again, and for now, that was enough.

Storybrooke, 6 Years Before

Emma used to scoff at ‘belief’ and ‘hope’. But sometimes, they worked wonders.

When she thought about how she wanted to tell Killian the big news she pictured some clever, romantic announcement. But honestly, with him as intent on conceiving as she was, she didn’t have that.

In fact he practically figured it out before her.

She’d been sick for a week. Nausea, headaches, tiredness. Killian, the ever doting husband he was, waited on her beck and call, until one morning, lying curled up in bed after a routine trip to the bathroom, he said it.

“Maybe you should take a test, love.”

Emma had stopped cold, her brain immediately latching onto the idea. She tried not to get her hopes up, but it made sense.

The wait was the longest two minutes of her life. She had thought about waiting alone, having time to process the results herself before sharing them. But really, there was no other option. So Killian was by her side, squeezing her hand every few seconds, reassuring her of his presence.

“That’s two minutes, Swan.” he said as the phone timer went off. On shaky feet, Emma rose and made her way over to the bench. Killian stopped her, forcing them to look eye to eye, “No matter what this says, Emma, I love you. It’ll be okay.”

She didn’t want to speak, so she simply nodded, smiling up at him before reaching forward to grab the stick. She stood with her eyes close for a long time, working up the nerve to look at the results.

_ On the count of three, Emma. _

_ One. _

_ Two. _

She looked. She saw the two little pink lines staring back at her and swore she could have collapsed on the spot. Her eyes were glassing over with tears, feeling her mouth widen into a grin. Slowly, she spun on her heel, finding Killian on the other side of the room.

“Killian?” she called, causing him to turn and, before she knew it, he was right next to her. Not trusting herself with words, she simply held up the test for him to see. She could have sworn she’d never seen a more amazing sight. His face was priceless, eyes wide, mouth open, hands trembling like a leaf. He looked back and forth between the test and Emma a few times, before speaking.

“This is positive?” he asked cautiously, as if not wanting to scare the text into turning negative.

“Yeah,” she replied, “it is.” She almost couldn’t believe it as she said it. Pregnant. She was pregnant. And the man standing across from her was the father. She couldn’t be happier.

“You’re...you’re pregnant?” Killian repeated, trying to get used to the idea.

Emma nodded, smile growing impossibly large, “Yeah. We’re going to have a baby!” she replied, running her hands up and down his arms as he took his time to process it.

“We’re going to have a baby.” he said, shaking himself out of his shock. He reached for Emma, arms wrapped tightly around her as they hugged, Killian lifting her up slightly. They were both laughing, deliriously happy with their news. Releasing her, Killian knelt down and placed his hands on her stomach.

“Mama and Papa love you so much already, little love. You’re never going to be alone, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” Emma’s eyes leaked tears as he spoke, so soft and light. She pictured him singing sea shanties to their child, telling them stories of pirates and princesses.

“This kid’s going to be so loved, Killian.” she said, pulling him back up to eye level. He simply nodded in response. They could do this right. Raise a child from the start, never letting them go unloved or unwanted.

Leaning their foreheads together, they both kept repeating the phrase, over and over again like a mantra.

“We did it. We’re going to be parents.  _ We’re having a baby.” _

Hyperion Heights, Present Day

A week had passed since the date, and Emma was on cloud nine. Was it odd, going through the motions of an early relationship with her husband? Of course. But compared to not having him at all? It was heaven.

Much to Elizabeth’s delight, Killian spent more and more time with them as a pair, coming over to the hotel to watch movies, showing them around the small town. The little girl was enamoured, just as she was when she was first born.

Because Killian had always been her favourite, ever the daddy’s girl. Killian welcomed it willingly, taking on the role with all the seriousness Emma had known he would. The first time he had held Elizabeth after the birth would forever be one of Emma’s favourite memories. The complete and utter awe plastered across his face, the same look he usually reserved for her, was practically a permanent fixture the first few weeks, even through the sleepless nights.

So while seeing them together now was a trip down memory lane, it was a long throw from the usual carefree nonsense they would get up to in Storybrooke.

“Mama?” Elizabeth had asked one night, after Killian was long gone. “When is Papa going to remember me again?” Her little eyes shone with tears, and it struck Emma that maybe, just maybe, her little girl wasn’t so oblivious, and  _ did _ truly notice the difference, however small.

Stroking a loose hair from her forehead, Emma lay a soft kiss on her little forehead, whispering, “Soon,” into her ear. Because that’s really all she could say.

So now, waiting anxiously for the elevator to rise up Belfrey Towers, Emma was ready to confront this queen once and for all. She hardly had a plan, but how many villains had she faced in her time?

The doors opened wide into a foyer area, a woman with short brown hair sitting behind a desk looking as bored as ever. When their eyes met, Emma could have sworn the girl’s narrowed suspiciously.

“I’m here to see Victoria Belfrey.” Emma said, walking towards the desk.

Eyebrow raised, the younger girl looked across at her in what Emma could only call disdain. “You need an appointment, my mother’s very busy.”

_ Ah. _ This is the daughter. Smugly, Emma planted her card on the desk between them, her appointment time written clearly on the front.

“Good thing I have one, then.” she replied, coolly. Silently fuming, the girl reached for the card, before gesturing to a set of double doors on one side of the room. Nodding, Emma made her way towards them, in no particular hurry.

What she saw when she entered wasn’t what she was expecting.

No creepy, tell-tale signs that she was an evil queen from the Enchanted Forest, no boxes lining the walls filled with hearts. Just a normal office, a severe looking woman sitting behind a large desk, open windows behind her.

“Miss Swan, is it?” the woman, who Emma assumed was Victoria, asked cooly. Emma walked forward, slumping unceremoniously into a chair.

“Actually,” she began looking pointedly at the woman, “It’s Mrs Swan-Jones. And we have a lot to discuss.”

\--

She really couldn’t tell what this lady’s angle was.

On one hand, of course any villain worth their salt wasn’t about to admit to their schemes, no matter how much someone provoked them.

On the other, Emma knew how to read people, and do it well. All the villains she’d faced, every single one, had an air to them. They gave you that feeling of dread that said  _ ‘you’re going to lose, so don’t even try.’ _

Victoria Belfrey didn’t have that. Not quite. Was she creepy? Hell yes. Definitely evil queen potential. But was she bad enough to cast this sort of curse? If Emma’s instincts were right, then no.

The conversation had gone back and forth, Emma demanding answers and Belfrey not giving them, smugly playing dumb to her accusations.

Being forward didn’t help either, which lead her to believe maybe there really was something more going on.

When she’d made her way out into the foyer once more, the Ivy girl gave her a smug glare, which Emma frowned at, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The girl looked 23? Maybe 25? Probably desperate for mummy’s attention.

Either way, the young woman clearly had a stick up her ass.

She came back to the hotel that afternoon, ready for some peace and quiet to think things through, but was instead bombarded as soon as she stepped through the door. Elizabeth clung to her legs, shouting and laughing, carrying on about this and that. Looking up, Emma saw Killian himself standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by chaos.

“Hello, love.” he said, making his way over to her. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he turned to stand by her side, wrapping his arm around the two of them. They stood like that for a while, both listening to Liz’s rambling until she practically fell asleep on the spot.

Moving as quick as a father should, Killian reached down to pick her up in his arms, carrying her all the way to the bed behind them.

“Thanks.” Emma said, moving into the kitchen to make a coffee. She gestured to the pot, offering some to Killian, who nodded gladly.

“How was your afternoon?” he asked, following her and standing beside her, the two of them pressed hip to hip. Emma thought for a moment, unsure quite how to answer.

“Interesting.” she settled on. “Hey, you know Belfrey’s daughter?”

Killian looked surprised at the sudden change of subject, but nodded slowly. “Not personally, but aye, I know of her.”

“Has she ever done anything suspicious that you can think of?” Emma pressed, that narrow glare she had given her etched into her brain. “Anything at all?”

Shaking his head this time, Killian gave his answer. “No, can’t say she has.” Pressing a hand to her side, he spun her around so they were facing one another. “Can I ask why you’re wondering?”

Feigning innocence, Emma gave a non-committal answer that she knew he would never believe. But for better or for worse, he accepted it, changing subject to the little five year old, now sound asleep.

But Emma’s mind kept whirling.

Time came soon enough for Killian to excuse himself for the night, a time Emma hated with a passion.

“You know,” she said, resting her arms on his shoulders, “you could just stay here, if you wanted.” His eyes widened as he looked at Elizabeth’s sleeping figure. She hit him playfully across the chest. “Not like that,” she rolled her eyes.

Jokes aside, he moved further into the hotel room once more, flopping onto one side of the queen bed.

Emma followed, and ended up fast asleep in her husband’s arms once again. It was almost possible, if Emma closed her eyes, to believe they were back home, everything normal, everyone together.

Either way, it was the best sleep Emma had had in over a month.

\--

It soon became evident that while Killian was working, there really wasn’t much to do in Hyperion Heights. A few things to see and places to eat, but nothing out of the ordinary. One day, about a week later, Emma and Elizabeth stumbled upon a playground, and the little girl was off before Emma could even warn her to be careful.

So there she sat, on a park bench watching her daughter laugh her way through the obstacles, talking to herself and making up little games in her head.

“Children are really so precious aren’t they, Emma?” a voice sounded from behind her. Sitting up straight, she turned to see Ivy Belfrey, who was watching Elizabeth carefully; if her presence alone didn’t rub Emma up the wrong way, that definitely did.

“Yes, they are.” she replied dismissively, really not in the mood for petty arguing.

“It’s a shame,” Ivy said, her voice sly as she made her way to sit beside Emma, “that her father isn’t here to see her so happy.”

Emma’s blood ran cold, eyes snapping over to the woman next to her. Her mind was running at a hundred miles and hour, putting together the pieces.

“What do you know about her father?” Emma challenged, trying to hide her surprise. Ivy laughed, the sound bringing chills down her spine.

“More than you know, Emma.”

Emma stayed quite, keeping her eyes locked on Elizabeth.

“You know…” Ivy began again, before Emma cut her off suddenly.

“Stay away from my family. I don’t care why you did this, but you better leave my husband, son, and daughter out of it.” Her words came out short and sharp. Emma shot a glare at the young woman next to her, who shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Rising from her seat next to Emma, Ivy looked down at her, the epitome of smugness plastered across her face.

“It’s too late for that, Emma,” she said, moving to walk away. After a few steps, she turned back around. “And your best bet is to stay out of this. Go home.”

\--

When Emma barged into the police office, Killian looked shocked to say the least. To be fair, of all the places he would expect to see her, a cop shop probably wasn’t one of them.

“Emma? Everything okay? Where’s Elizabeth?” He stood up from his desk, looking around for the little girl.

“She’s with Henry, she’s okay.” Emma replied, waving her hand. “I need your help.”

Much to his credit, Killian did what he was told without much question. He assembled the team she’d recommended and followed her crazy plan. It wasn’t until they were in the car on the way to Belfrey Tower that he bombarded her with questions.

“Not to be rude, lass, but what proof do you have of this? Why the sudden interest in Ivy Belfrey?” He kept his eyes on the road, but shot her little glances every now and then, letting her know she certainly wasn’t getting off the hook this time. Emma let out a sigh, letting herself deflate a little.

There was no way she could explain everything, not in a way that would make sense to him.

“I can’t explain, I’m sorry, Killian, you’re going to have to trust me,” she said, keeping her eyes on him. This was asking a lot and she knew it. Emma could practically see his mind whirling as he drove, tossing up whether to trust her or not. Much to her relief, it didn’t take long.

“Okay.” 

That was all it took for him to keep going.

The ride was relatively quiet after that, the occasional communication coming through the radio. Neither of them moved to turn it off this time, listening to the team go through their plans. Emma and Killian would go in first, starting with the basement.

Getting the guard to key them down to the basement was easier than Emma expected, although she shouldn’t have been surprised. A team of cops helps speed things up a bit.

“Let me clear the room before you go in, okay?” he told her as they stood in the elevator. “I don’t want you getting hurt if anything serious is going on.” Knowing there was no real point in arguing with him at this point, Emma nodded.

She just hoped Ivy didn’t have anything more powerful than guns.  _ Magic _ . Emma had enough first-hand experience to know there wasn’t much that could trump magic.

The elevator came to a loud stop and Emma could feel her heart shuddering, not knowing what to expect. Killian, as per the plan, took the first step forward, sweeping the room before giving her the all clear. She strode in after him, trying to look as confident as she hoped she was.

She had to think of Elizabeth and Charlie, Killian and Henry, hell, even Regina.

“I thought I told you to stay away.” Ivy’s voice brought Emma back to reality; hearing her was all it took for the nerves to dissipate. She knew what she had to do.

“Yeah, well,” she replied, “can’t get rid of me.”

Ivy appeared from around a corner, stepping under a light. Killian started, holding his gun up to his shoulder, “Have the two of you spoken, Swan?” he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the sound of Ivy’s clapping stopped her short.

“Oh, you brought your husband! Where’s little Elizabeth tonight? With her big brother?”

Emma shook her head. She knew what Ivy was doing, trying to drive a wedge between them. She could see Killian’s arm wavering, facial expression turning from anger and authority to confusion.

“Emma, what is she…”

“Shut it, Ivy. We both know this isn’t going to work.” Emma said, stepping closer to her, hands curled into fists.

“Lass, what are you doing?” Killian called. Sensing the worry in his voice, she turned and extended a comforting arm.

“It’s okay, I promise.” She looked him straight in the eye, praying he would understand. That he needed to let her do this.

Just like in the car earlier that night, he gave her a slight nod. He trusted her. It didn’t matter if they were cursed, if they were in an alternate reality, if they couldn’t remember one another. He trusted her.

Emma turned her attention back to Ivy, only to find the woman leaning casually against a pillar. “Oh, you two are done?” she asked sarcastically.

Emma started moving forward again, a list of questions running through her mind. “So what’s the deal, Ivy?” she asked, ignoring the girl’s bating. “What’s the point of all this?”

Ivy simply scoffed.

“Mum never quite loved you enough?”

Ivy’s countenance fell, and Emma knew she’d hit a sore spot. “Thought so. So why go through all this effort? For attention?”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Ivy spat, and Emma agreed. She didn’t know a lot about this girl, apart from the fact that she was a pain in the ass.

But it didn’t take long for Emma to reconsider. Hell, she’d watched  _ Cinderella  _ with Elizabeth enough times to know how the story went.

“You have a sister, right?” Emma asked, hoping her shot in the dark would lead her somewhere. If Ivy wasn’t wound up before, she certainly was now.

“That’s none of your business.” Ivy snapped, emotion creeping into her voice. Emma felt that sense of pity sneak up again, but quickly shoved it back down.

“But I’m right? And let me guess, your lovely mother loved her more than you?” She could tell her words were hurting the girl. She wanted to stop, but knew she couldn’t. “Look, I get it. Feeling unwanted, unloved. But you can’t just cast a curse when you want something.”

Honestly, it sounded a lot like the conversations Emma used to have with Regina.

That was the last conscious thought she had before everything went to hell. Ivy said something indistinguishable and threw her hands up. Before Emma could react, she knew what was coming.

But the impact didn’t come. The only impact Emma could hear was Killian’s body slamming onto the pavement at her feet.

“Killian?!” she yelled, desperately falling to her knees beside him. His eyes were closed and panic spread threw Emma’s entire body. The stupid idiot had gotten in the way. It wasn’t the first time, and Emma was sure it probably wouldn’t be the last.

But why wasn’t he waking up?

Ivy laughed at her panic, and Emma, using the moment to her advantage, shot a blast of magic back towards her, sending her flying into the wall behind her.

Turning her attention back to Killian, Emma could feel tears welling up. She wasn’t going to let him die.

His many brushes with death flashed before his eyes: when Zelena drowned him, when David stabbed him in the back, when  _ he  _ sacrificed himself to save everyone from the Dark Ones.

Each time, it was for her. She would be damned if it happened again.

“Killian you son of a bitch, you’ve gotta stop doing this,” she said to no one in particular. She took a moment to brush a strand of hair from his forehead, trailing her hand down to cup his cheek tenderly.

“I love you, Killian. I don’t know if you, if  _ this _ version of you loves me yet, but I don’t care.” Emma was whispering now, throat tightening up as the reality of the situation hit her.

What would happen if he didn’t love her? He’d be gone.  _ Gone  _ gone.

Emma wasn’t willing to accept that.

She bent down and touched her lips to his, a soft kiss but evidently, it was enough. As soon as Emma felt the magic pulsing outward from them, she leaned back to gaze at him.

He didn’t open his eyes.

She could feel her breath start to quicken, a million thoughts racing through her head.

“I don’t think it worked, love, you might need to kiss me again.”

Her first instinct was to punch him. She decided to go with the second, perhaps more  _ reasonable  _ instinct, launching herself at him as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. When she felt his arms encircle hers, as tight and sure as they always were, she let out a wet sob, full of relief.

“It’s alright, Emma,” he whispered, breath tickling her neck as he spoke. “I’m here, love.”

Emma couldn’t say how long they stayed there, arms around each other, just taking in the other’s presence, before she released him to look over at the semi-conscious figure.

“What should we do with her?”

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, his smirk a welcome sight. “You do know I’ve been a police officer, Swan. We can keep her in the prison. Might want to consider rounding up her mother too.” The pair stood up, still clutching hands as if they were each other’s life line.

With a quick swish of a hand, Ivy was handcuffed. Thankfully, at least one cursed cop knew how to drive the police car back to the station. Emma and Killian stood on the sidewalk watching the wagon disappear before they stared wide-eyed at each other.

_ Elizabeth. _

They ran to Henry’s apartment, dodging confused people left and right. As they rounded the corner, Henry and Elizabeth crashed into the two of them, the eldest into Emma’s arms and the five year old into Killian’s.

“PAPA!” she shouted, her little arms wrapping around his middle so tightly it was a miracle he was still breathing.

“Hello, little love.” he replied. “I missed you so, so much.”

Emma had taken her son into her arms, still put out by how much he’d grown. “Hey, mum.” he said, for once not worming his way out of a hug.

“Hey, kid.”

Things felt right again. Or somewhat right. They four of them were together, so they were home.

Minus a few.

\--

With the curse broken, it was relatively easy to get back to Storybrooke. A magic portal wasn’t needed, just a large station wagon and some gas.

Introductions had been made, and Emma finally met her new daughter-in-law. She couldn’t help but look at her son with pride. He’d found a happy ending.

She was relieved it hadn’t taken him as long as it had for her.

Lucy, of course, was thrilled to have everyone back together. She had been right about everything, and she knew it. She dragged them all to Roni’s, where Regina was waiting with glasses full of celebratory alcohol.

“I was wondering when you’d all get here,” she jested. Henry made his way to embrace his other mother, while the rest of them collapsed on the stools, absolutely exhausted.

There were talks of putting Ivy and Belfrey, or Drizella and Lady Tremaine apparently, away for good in the real world, but Lucy and Elizabeth had insisted otherwise. The childish compassion could have been naive, but the adults agreed.

If they couldn’t give out second chances, who could?

They were determined to return to the rest of their family. Loading up two cars, one of Killian’s former officer co-workers bringing up the rear with the villains in tow, they headed home. It was an easy drive, one of those moments in life when things felt good.

\--

If Killian realising he was a step-grandfather was amusing, it was nothing compared to David’s realisation of his new great-grandfather status.

Snow almost burst into tears when they arrived, the seven of them crowding the front porch in a way that was almost comical. Hugs were given all around, poor Jacinda thrust into the reality that was the Charming family.

“You’ll learn eventually.” David told her, trying to keep a hyperactive Neal occupied. “This family is a little messy, but you’ll never find a better one.”

Henry scoffed, “You’re a bit biased, grandpa.”

David made his way towards Henry, putting an arm around his grandson and pulling him into his side, all good natured and smiling.

It had taken mere seconds for Emma and Killian to spot Charlie, whose face lit up like a light he he laid eyes on them. They both rushed towards him, tears threatening to fall as they scooped him up into their arms.

“Mama! Papa!” he cried out, little arms wrapping tightly around them. Killian let out a sigh of relief: on the way home he’d expressed his worries about Charlie, that the boy would struggle to remember him after a long month apart.

Evidently, it wasn’t even a concern.

“Hey!” came a cry from Elizabeth. “Why can’t I be in the hug, too?”

Laughing and wiping tears from her eyes, Emma reached an arm out towards her little girl. As soon as the kids were back in their grasp, Emma felt everyone relax. Soon enough, everyone had joined in on the group hug, and she was amused by the sheer size of it.

What Snow said next made everything perfect.

“Dinner at Granny’s?”

The kids all cheered, the promise of food evidently more exciting than the reunions taking place. They immediately departed, showing Jacinda and Lucy around the town as they went, more than likely looking like a crazy mob. Regina, having found Zelena and Robyn, met up with them, the ever growing collective gaining size once again.

Emma walked side by side with Killian, holding onto his hook tightly; she hadn’t realised how much she’d missed it. On her left, little Charlie held her other hand, stumbling along, determined to walk like everyone else. Elizabeth was next to Killian, the four of them forming the perfect little row. Emma moved closer to her husband, resting her chin on his shoulder. When he turned his head slightly to look down at her, she pressed a kiss to the leather, smiling back up at him.

Usually, Charming family dinners required at least two tables.

It looked like they were going to need three now.

It was messy, just like David had said. There was food everywhere, children bickering, but they were family. Coming together hadn’t been easy, but these memories, the ones Emma held on to, were the most important thing in the world.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
